Vehicles may be equipped with steering systems that allow an occupant to steer the vehicle. Vehicles may also be equipped with bumper systems and impact protection structures that elastically and plastically deform to absorb energy in the event of an impact.
In one example, a substantial portion of energy from an impact with a small front bumper overlap may be directed outboard of many of the energy absorbing structures of the vehicle. Because a substantial portion of the energy from the impact is directed into the bumper assembly at a position that is outboard of many of the energy absorbing structures of the vehicle, the energy from the impact may not be absorbed or may only be partially absorbed by those energy absorbing structures of the vehicle. The unabsorbed energy may be directed into a front suspension unit and more particularly to a front wheel of the front suspension unit. As the unabsorbed energy is directed into the front wheel, the energy may cause the front wheel, and subsequently a steering system of the vehicle, to rotate.
Accordingly, a need exists for alternative methods and systems for restricting rotation of a steering system during a small front bumper overlap impact.